Jen vs Darthon
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Darthon belongs to /u/4307479/
1. Chapter 1

Jen the Hedgehog Side Story: Darthon vs. Jen

They were dead…

All of them…

My loved ones, family, friends, and my people…

He did this; yes he did this the one named

Darthon…

(Jen walks past all of the dead people and suddenly her world became dark)

(She sees Darthon eating the last person on planet Mobius and it's… it's… Shadow)

(Tear's start to run down her face and she becomes her Dark form)

(Darthon turns around and sees Jen standing their)

Darthon: Well, well, well if it isn't the princess. (He says while wiping away the blood from his lips)

Jen: You did this… You killed everyone. (She says looking at the dead people)

Darthon: Yes… and I can't wait to eat your pretty pink flesh. (He says coming after Jen 10x the speed of light)

(Once he's close up to her she jumps over him dogging his attack and lands right behind him)

(He looks back and sees Jen pulling out her Chaos Emerald)

(He kicks it out of her hand and it drops to the ground undamaged)

Jen: Hmph; no weapons ok; bring it on. (She says running faster than 10x the speed of light)

(Darthon is amazed at how fast she can run)

(Darthon dodge Jen's attack)

(She then comes up behind him and kicks him to the ground)

Darthon: You have very impressive moves princess; but let's see if you can handle this! (He yells getting up and tentacles comes out of his back)

Jen: Well, let's see how you do in space! (She yells back and all the Chaos Emeralds start to form around her turning her into her dark/super form)

(She flies up to space)

(Darthon follows)

Jen: Chaos Blast! (She yells and the attack hits Darthon)

Darthon: Well princess; you've put quite the numbers of damages on me. (He says injured but still continues flying towards her)

(Darthon hits her with his tentacles trying to absorb her energy but fails)

Darthon: What? (He says not believing that he can't attack or absorb her energy)

Jen: Now to finish this! (She yells with a scythe appearing in her hand)

(She cuts off his head but he continues to go on)

Jen: You just don't give up do you? (She say's chuckling)

(Darthon uses another person's head replacing it with his ripped of head and its Shadow's head he uses)

Jen: Shadow… (She says stopping her attack she was about to send to Darthon's body)

Darthon: Well; I think I've found your weakness. (He says now in his Ultimate form now running toward her 30x the speed of light)

(She pushes her feelings away now only thinking of Death… to kill Darthon)

(Jen runs towards Darthon aiming the scythe to his heart)

(Darthon dodges the attack to his heart but his arm is cut off)

(Jen licks the blood off of her scythe)

Darthon: I'm injured why not end it already; you've blocked all my attacks, I can't attack you, why not just kill me already? (He asks with a psyco laugh)

Jen: No… I'll make you suffer like how my people did. (She says staring at him evilly)

(She snaps her fingers and Darthon's wife appears next to Jen)

Darthon: No please don't hurt her. (He says flying up to her)

(Jen cuts her head off and Darthon now has the Ultimate Rage)

Jen: ahahaha. (She laughs evilly/ like a psyco)

(She sees Darthon coming in quickly on her)

Jen: eh eh eh. (She says the absorbs all Darthon's energy as he grows weaker and weaker)

Jen: Now to finish this once and for all. (She says flying toward his weak body)

Jen: So just if you try any tricks… Chaos Spear! (She yells and a bunch of yellow lightning bolt spears hits Darthon and he's now paralyzed)

Jen: Chaos Death Energy! (She yells and a huge black energy ball plummets into Darthon killing him)

Jen: And now you're dead; have fun in Hell. (She says at his dead remains laughing like a psyco)

(She returns to earth with the Chaos Emeralds flying around her)

(Jen gets out of her dark/super form and becomes an angel)

Jen: Chaos Emeralds please heal them all... Chaos Healing Activation! (She yells and all the Chaos Emeralds combine and there's a white light and everyone begins to heal)

(Everyone gets healed and they all look up at Jen and cheers)

(She flies down going back to her normal princess self)

(The Sailor Scouts runs up to her)

Sailor Scouts: Thank You! (They all yell giving Jen a group hug)

Sailor Mars: I thought we we're goners forever. (She says sighing)

Sailor Mercury: Yeah and we couldn't beat him even with all our powers combine. (She says exhaustedly)

Sailor Moon: Thanks for saving us; we're proud that you had joined our team; you're an honorary Scout. (She says putting a hand on Jen's shoulder)

Jen: Thanks Sailor Moon. (She says while Tuxedo Mask comes up behind Serena)

Tuxedo Mask: Thanks for saving us Jen; don't forget about us. (He says giving her a rose)

Jen: I won't. (She says taking the rose)

(The Sailor Scouts and all the Sailor Moon people go back to their own world using a portal that Jen opened for them to return to their homes)

Mario: Mamma mia we couldn't beat that guy we're losing our touch aye Luigi? (He says while walking into the portal the Jen opened leading them back to their homes)

Finn: Shmow man that dude was kicking our buns. (He says disappointedly)

Jake: Yeah we need to start training. (He says while everyone from Adventure Time walks into the portal that Jen opened leading them back to their homes)

Ash: Wow that guy was tough; even every Pokémon is weak against him. (He says to Brock as all the Pokémon and Pokémon people go through the portal that Jen opens to their world)

(Everyone goes back into their own world using the portals everyone except Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Benson, Skips, Muscleman, and High Five Ghost)

(Amy, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Cheese runs up to Jen)

Amy/Tails/Rouge/Cheese/Cream: Thanks for Saving Us! (They all thankfully)

Tails: We couldn't damage him even with all our powers and weapons combine. (He says amazed that they didn't do damage to Darthon)

Rouge: Yeah that guy was a real pain; killing a lady like that. (She says angrily)

Cream: Yeah that guy was a meanie. (She says madly)

Cheese: Chao, Chao. (She says madly)

Amy: We're just lucky to have a person like you. (She says happily and everyone agrees)

Jen: Thanks guys. (She says as Pops, Skips, Muscleman, and High Five Ghost comes up to Jen confronting her)

Muscleman: Thanks for saving us bro. (He says thankfully)

HFG: I didn't know I could die twice. (He says surprised)

Pops: That gentleman put on a very bad show. (He says madly)

Skips: Thanks princess you saved us all. (He says thankfully)

Jen: Your welcome guys. (They move out of the way as Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Sonic comes up confronting to Jen)

Shadow: And that guys said that he's the Ultimate Life Form; Hmph, what a joke. He says cocky)

Sonic: Come on Shadow; he was stronger than all of us. (He says admitting)

Silver: Yeah and we were in our super, hyper, and dark forms. (He adds to Sonics sentence)

Knuckles: Yeah and we used everything and we failed but you on the other hand; destroyed him and saved us all. (He says to Jen thankfully)

Jen: Well, I'm just glad that you're all safe. (She says hugging them and then Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby comes up to her)

Mordecai: Hey dude thanks for saving our a*ses back there. (He says thankfully)

Rigby: Yeah that guy was a complete psyco. (He says creeped out with a shiver)

Benson: Who knew we were dating a princess of this so called planet Mobius, She has all the powers that you could possibly think of and more and who'd knew she would save us all by that psyco. (He says not believing that all of this had happened to him)

Jen: Yeah; sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, Shadow told me to keep it a secret. (She says looking over to Shadow)

Benson: We're going to miss you. (He says Mordecai and Rigby nods in agreement)

Mordecai: Yeah the park wouldn't be the same without you. (He says sadly)

Rigby: Yeah it wouldn't be the same. (He says sadly)

(They all cry hugging each other)

(Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver felt bad for them)

Shadow: Go. (He says feeling bad)

Jen: What? (She asks whipping the tears off her face)

Sonic: Go with them; we can handle the kingdom. (He says happily)

Jen: Really? (She asks with a smile on her face)

Silver: Yeah go ahead. (He says confirming to Jen that they'll be alright)

Mordecai/Rigby/Benson/Jen: Thank You! (They yell out happily)

Jen: Goodbye my people I'll be back soon! (She yells waving at everyone)

Mobius People: Goodbye! (They yell as the Regular Show gang takes off into the portal leading them back to the park)

In Space…

(Darthon's body is still paralyzed and he's lying down regaining his energy back)

(Darthon opens one eye struggling)

Darthon: I will kill you Princess of Mobius. (He says and then laughs like a psyco)

Ok. Darthon killed everyone on Mobius and all Jen's family, friends, loved ones, and her people because he found out about the war that they had long ago when he was a baby with the Mobians then he got separated from his parents *just like Jen* so he killed everyone just to seek revenge on them for his past; he lost to Jen this time but next time… she might not be so lucky. Darthon belongs to my friend u/4307479/; read her stories, and THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

this is something you need to hear

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!


End file.
